Who Knew?
by AmazonTurk
Summary: Lyrics trigger memories, some good, some decidedly not. Rated for language. AU


**_A/N: The Songfic Muse is here and bearing gifts of Vodka. Oddly enough (or rather, coincidentally), the Songfic Muse looks a lot like Demyx. (Demyx waves) Oh, it IS Demyx. Dance, Vodka, Dance!_**

**_Disclaimer: Yeah, right. It's all mine. (snorts and dies laughing)_**

* * *

"Hey, Kandi...you ready to go?"

The red-streaked secretary looked up and grinned at her spiky-haired boss. "Yeah!" she replied, shutting off her computer and grabbing her purse. She fell into step beside him and wrapped her arm around his waist as his dropped over her shoulder. "Who's apartment are we going to tonight?"

Zack scratched his nose as they stopped in front of the elevator. "No one's," he said with a grin. "Seph suggested we go out tonight instead. Me and you will probably end up crashing at my place."

"Sounds good," she replied as they stepped into the elevator.

_You took my hand, you showed me how  
You promised me you'd be around  
Uh huh, that's right  
I took your words and I believed  
In everything you said to me  
Yeah huh, that's right_

The bar was packed, but their corner of it was left strictly to them. No one wanted to get on the bad side of Shin-Ra's General, his second in command, or a senior Turk. They were there with their respective lovers, out for a night off to forget the work week by drowning it in alcohol, dancing and sex. Always sex.

Kandi ground herself against Zack's leg as they danced, in an unofficial competition with Reno and Lily. Kandi couldn't contort her body like the belly dancer could, but she could still move. And Zack was just nasty. His moves were raunchy and obscene and made his secretary wet just watching him and moving against him. The man had missed his calling; fuck SOLDIER! He could have made a killing as an exotic dancer.

_If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
'Cause they're all wrong  
I know better  
'Cause you said forever  
And ever...who knew?_

Laughing hysterically, the duo burst out of the bar in a drunken haze, grasping jackets, purse and each other's hands.

"Oh my gods! That was hilarious!" Kandi gasped out, leaning heavily on Zack as he, in turn, leaned heavily on her.

"Reno's an idiot for grabbing Ak's ass!" he exclaimed through laughter. "Seph's gonna castrate him!"

Kandi pulled on his hand and began running down the sidewalk. "C'mon! Let's get outta here before his blood-lust takes over and he kills us for associating with the idiot!"

Zack laughed and stumbled, falling quickly into step with her as they sprinted (well, as well as drunks _can_ sprint) down the street.

_Remember when we were such fools  
And so convinced  
And just too cool  
Oh no, no no_

Kandi rolled over in Zack's bed and looked up at him as he finished pulling his uniform on.

"When will you be back?" she asked sleepily, pulling the sheets around her nude body.

Zack looked down at her, smiling gently. He sat down on the bed next to her and brushed a few stray strands of hair from her eyes. "Before you even miss me," he promised.

Kandi grinned and sat up, allowing Zack to pull her close and press their foreheads together. "So...like, five seconds after you walk out the door?" she asked.

The black haired SOLDIER laughed, kissing her softly. "Two weeks, tops," he replied. "I'll bring you something back. Nibelheim's gotta have _something_ good, right?"

Kandi shook her head. "Don't care about that," she answered, kissing his nose. "Just bring yourself back, okay, Boss?"

Zack grinned, kissing her gently. "I'll be back. I promise."

_I wish I could touch you again  
I wish I could still call you friend  
I'd give anything_

_When someone said count your blessings now  
For they're long gone  
I guess I just didn't know how  
I was all wrong  
But they knew better  
Still you said forever and ever  
Who knew?_

Kandi's computer lay on the floor, broken pieces lying around the desk. Papers were everywhere, her chair toppled over and broken. She had barricaded herself in Zack's office, crying uncontrollably in one of the pillows on his couch. Someone knocking on the locked door caused her to raise her head.

"Get the fuck away!" she yelled, jumping to her feet and throwing a lamp at the door.

"Kandi, you can't stay in there forever."

The secretary gritted her teeth. "I'll stay in here until you assholes bring Zack back!" she cried through angry tears.

"Kandi...he's not coming back. He's dead."

A scream of pure pain ripped through the air. They had told her missing. _Missing!_ Not dead. Missing was fixable. Dead...was not. Her legs gave out and she dropped to the floor, arms wrapped around her stomach as she cried and screamed until nothing came out of her mouth but dried gasps for air.

_I'll keep you locked in my head  
Until we meet again  
Until we, until we meet again  
And I won't forget your my friend  
What happened?_

_If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
'Cause they're all wrong_

Kandi looked up from Reno's lap in a drunk haze, staring at a blob of black hair and a bald head.

"It's time to sober up, you two," the black blob said sternly. "It's been four months."

"Fuck off," Kandi mumbled, reaching for the bottle on the table.

The bald bastard snatched it from her with a speed a man of his size shouldn't have. He caught her in his arms as she fell off Reno and the couch, then settled her on unsteady feet. The black haired man reached for Reno.

"Go ta hell, Tseng," he slurred snatching his arm back. "You don't know nothin'! They're gone, you mother fucker. We can't bring them back."

"Reno," the bald man rumbled, the vibrations his voice caused in his chest tickling Kandi's ear. "Enough. It will hurt less soon. I promise."

_"I'll be back. I promise."_

Kandi burst into tears before passing out.

_And that last kiss, I'll cherish  
Until we meet again  
And time makes it harder  
I wish I could remember_

_But I keep your memory  
You visit me in my sleep  
My darling, who knew?_

_My darling  
My darling, who knew?  
My darling, I miss you  
My darling, who knew?_

Kandi took the CD out of her stereo and grabbed her gun. Calmly, she rode the elevator to the top of the Shin-Ra building. Looking down at the city, she scowled, tears streaking down her face. She took the CD and flung it with all of her strength into the air, aiming her 9mm at it and firing, causing the CD to explode into thousands of pieces.

"Worst song ever," she grumbled, wiping her eyes and making her way back down to her office.

_Who knew?_

* * *

**_A/N: For the record, I like this song. I think The Muses are returning. They always start back in with songfics. (Demyx is doing a happy dance while passing out shots of vodka to the other Muses). Oh shit. We could be in trouble, Guys._**


End file.
